


Their Love Endures

by Ladyayla121



Series: Descendent of Mythal [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyayla121/pseuds/Ladyayla121
Summary: Solas' Agents have been watching Skyhold, waiting for Nyxlyn to return. She returns through the Eluvian in labor. At the urgency of his agent Solas arrives at Skyhold and though shocked he helps her through it.





	1. Chapter 1

Solas was sitting in his study going over his research regarding where the last foci he needed was rumored to be, when one of his agents burst into the room without so much as a knock. He glanced up at the elf in irritation. “What?”

 

            “She has returned to Skyhold, sir.” His agent said with a strange look on face. “She came through the Eluvian.”

 

            “How, only I have the keys to them?” Solas asked in surprise.

 

            “You aren’t the only one. Abelas is with her.” Irritation flickered on Solas’ face at the thought of his fellow ancient elf friend. He had found out a few months ago he was helping both of them.

 

            “I thought he was on a mission to help obtain the research from Val Royale?” Solas asked, more to himself than to the elf.

           

            “Maybe she asked to meet him.” The agent said. Then his face returned back to the strange shocked face. “There is something else.”

 

            “Well let it out then already, I have things to do.” He growled with impatience. If Abelas had abandoned his mission to do her bidding than he would have to go himself to retrieve it.

 

            The agent looked anywhere but at the Dread Wolf as he said. “You need to go to her. You should be there.”

 

            “What the hell are you saying?”

           

            “You need to see it for yourself, sir.”

 

            He saw the shock on his agent’s face as well as his nervous eyes. He didn’t know why he decided to follow his agent’s insistence but he stood up and wrapped his black wolf fur cloak over his shoulders over his light armor. He then walked to his Eluvian and opened it to Skyhold and stepped through

 

 

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

          Nyxlyn was in her castle when she felt her water break and the first tremors of labor racked through her body. Gasping from the pain she got up from her desk and exited her study in a rush. Gasping in pain she leaned against the wall for a moment and then rushed to the war room where Leliana and Dorian were going over the map.

 

            They both looked up at Nyxlyn when her shadow appeared in the doorframe. From the look of pain on her friend’s face Leliana asks. “Has it started?”

 

            “Yes and we need to go.” Nyxlyn replied the pain unmistakable in her breathy voice. Her eyes glazed over as another contraction rippled through her. “We are going through the Eluvian.”

 

            Dorian rushed over to his friend, picked her up, and began the brisk walk to Mythal’s Garden, Leliana right beside him. When they entered they both gasped at the first sight of tree. This was the first time they had been was allowed into the garden. The elves protected it fiercely since it was the very thing that kept every this and the Fade world alive. They felt humbled and in awe as they felt the life that flew through the garden.

 

            Abelas was already waiting since he heard through his crystal that Dorian gave him when Dorian arrived in Mythal’s Sanctuary. He hurriedly opened the portal to Skyhold and had them step through with him. He then locked the portal to Mythal’s Sanctuary aware that Fen’Harel’s Agents lurked within the fortress.

 

            They moved Nyxlyn upstairs in her quarters with her grunting in pain from another contraction. Dorian placed her in the bed gently holding her hand as the pain got worse. She squeezed the life out as a scream tore from her mouth.

 

            “This little one is in a hurry to enter this world.” Leliana smiled at them as she took her place in between Nyxlyn’s legs to deliver the child. “I predict he or she will be here in about four hours.

 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_8 hours later…_

 

 

Her scream of pain is the first thing he hears coming out of the Eluvian. He runs into the Great Hall to the door that leads to her quarters. I

 

            “Push Nyxlyn. You have to push or you will both die.” He hears the Spy Master’s voice urge her as he hesitates to walk up the long corridor stairs.

 

            “I can’t, I’m so tired. I can’t…” Nyxlyn’s voice cries out, pain and exhaustion evident in her voice.

 

            “You have to, if not for you, for the man you love. For Solas.” Dorian’s voices worriedly. “Don’t let your love story end with both of your deaths. He would never forgive himself.”

           

            His Vhenan screamed again followed by a heart-wrenching sob. “It doesn’t matter, he isn’t here to see it.” That comment had him rushing up the stairs two at a time. Whatever it was she clearly needed him but had refused to call for him.

 

            When he walked up the last steps and she came into view he stopped, completely and utterly stunned. Her belly was big with child, his child he realizes. All these months of being pushed out of her dreams. Almost all her dreams, except the one she had several months ago that he had invaded by accident. He realizes now that she had hinted at her pregnancy by asking him what he would do if they were expecting. She had debated telling him something, he recalls. That is until he gave her his answer. Upon hearing it, she had smiled sadly at him and told him that she knew he would say that and made it seemed it was just a fantasy. One he wished could happen. One that was happening.

 

            “Please just let us die. I’m so tired. Its not as if we will survive if he accomplishes his goal anyways.” She sobbed, heartbroken again. “I can’t do this without him. I thought being in Skyhold would bring me some small peace as this was our only home we shared. The one he wanted me to have.”

 

            “You don’t have to this alone, Vhenan.” He said softly as he walked further into the room. Her head turned sharply at the sound of his voice. She closed her eyes and opened them again trying to see if this was real. He came to stand on the right side of the bed looking down at her with worried eyes. She was beyond exhausted, he observed, no strength left. He pulled her up and got behind her and pulling her to his chest, not even thinking of anything but her. He places his hands, hesitantly on her protruding belly. He imbued her with some healing magic to relieve her of some of the exhaustion. “Come on, _Ara sa’lath_. You can do this.”

 

            Nyxlyn looked up into his eyes, fearful of the future. The fear was evident in her eyes. For the first time she looked at him with fear. She was afraid he would take her child, their child she had grown in her womb lovingly for the past nine months alone. He loved her more than he thought possible in that moment for the strength to do it alone. “You have nothing to fear from me, _Vhenan_. I will never take our child from you. But you need to push. If you let yourselves die now I will never forgive myself.” He repeated Dorian’s comment and meant it.

 

            Another contraction was gathering inside her. With his words of encouragement and his love she began pushing again.

 

            “Your almost there, Nyxlyn. Your crowning.” Leliana encouraged from between her legs. Breathing heavily, Nyxlyn rose on her arms with the help of Solas behind her, she gathered herself again and with all the strength she could muster she screamed with pained determination as she pushed with all her might. She felt the baby leave her body and collapsed on Solas in exhaustion, eyes closed until she heard the first wail from her baby fill the room. Snapping her eyes open, tears gathering with unrestrained joy and love.

 

            Leliana finished cleaning the baby and then brought it to Nyxlyn smiling as she said, “It’s a girl.” And placed the baby in her mother’s arms.

 

            Solas looked from his Vhenan to his daughter pride, joy, and love shining in his eyes. He couldn’t believe she had given him a child. He almost wished he could give up his plans. They all seemed insignificant at the moment as the woman he loved more than anything held the product of their love. She looked up into his eyes with awe and wonder, her smile breathtaking with her joy. She turned and placed his daughter into his arms. Uncertainty flickered on his face as she handed him the child. It vanished the instant the child was in his arms. His heart expanded as he snuggled the baby. “What were you planning to name her?” He asks as his gaze turns back to Nyxlyn.

 

            “Elindra.” She whispers to him. His smile was brilliant as he repeated the name.

 

            “We will give you two some privacy.” Leliana said as her and Dorian retreated to the door where they ran into Abelas who was carrying a basinet up to the room. He brought it in and set it down beside the bed.

 

            “I thought you two would like some rest.” He bowed and then retreated back outside to stand guard.

 

            Solas placed the sleeping baby into the small crib before he turned back to Nyxlyn whose eyes were already starting to close as the exhaustion took over. She curled into him and fell asleep right away.

 

He took the time to study her and observed her new Vallaslin marking her face. It wasn’t the small sapphire branches that were just under her eyes that she had when he met her. Now it was Mythal’s full Tree Vallaslin spread out across her forehead and reaching down to her chin. Her cheeks were bare. He had never seen a gold Vallaslin before and wondered how she got it.

 

His thoughts turned briefly to the last orb and for the first time he realized why she had delayed him in obtaining the three recent foci’s. He couldn’t understand at the time why she kept stealing the foci and then have them randomly appearing in his study a month or two later. She had delayed him with good reason. She needed to bring his child into the world. His heart was bursting with love as he watched her sleep, then it clenched as he remembered she and their child would most likely die soon. That nearly changed his mind to stay with her but he instantly began to shut his heart off from those emotions. He had obtained all the orbs save for _Elgar’nan’s._ He was so close to his goal. But for tonight he would enjoy the moment and join her in her dreams.

 

He closes his eyes and drifts off to find her.

 

           

           

 


	2. Her Burden to Bare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyxlyn has a a vision, a series of events revealed to her as the final pice of the puzzle is revealed. She has to prepare and that means taking their daughter back to Myth's Sanctuary.

The minute he opens his eyes in the Fade he senses Nyxlyn’s distress. He follows the path to her dream. He sees her sitting in a meadow crossed-legged her long hair straight down her back the ends caressing the grass. It looks normal as he approaches her from behind. He walks around her and sees her eyes open, completely vacant, irises completely clear with no a trace of her normal sapphire color in them.

 

“Vhenan,” He whispers softly to her. She doesn’t even move at the sound of his voice. Her eyes lifeless. He tries to grab her arms to coax her back to him but is blasted back with a powerful mind-blast he didn’t know she could even cast. He cries out and wakes up instantly.

 

 

 

Nyxlyn sees him and hears him call to her in the Fade. His face is worried, and she knows why. Her eyes look like she is dead, but she can’t pull herself out as she is assaulted with the final piece of the puzzle. The vision pulls her in, the prophecy finally making sense.

 

_Fen’Harel finds the last foci in six months time. There is only a slight trace of the tender man she knew. He has embraced the power of the other five and a half foci he has found and it has hardened his heart. He smiles a vicious smile not his own as he picks up the orb. The time is near. The orb glows as he begins to draw out the power and pulls it into himself. His eyes glow black as death like hers had a few months back, the dark power taking over him completely. He is ready to pull down the Veil. First he must go to Skyhold to enact the Anchor that is now complete._

_The images flicker across the world as all the Elves, Mages, Humans, Dwarves, Avvarians, Grey Wardens, Templars, Qunari, and all the creatures of world standing ready waiting for her. She is in Mythal’s Garden, her hand reaching out to the Tree of Life. When she touches It, her eyes glow bright as she absorbs the magic and life from the tree. Then the image changes again._

_Chaos reigns as all the world screams and dies before her eyes. Plants, trees, the creatures withering into nothing. The lives in the Fade rush forth into the dying world trying to find anywhere to hide from the darkness that is enveloping the world. Nothing is safe. Fen’Harel stands on the grounds of the Black City now visible in the sky, his face broken as he watches everything die. Guilt and self-loathing consume him as he realizes his actions are again what destroy everything. At least the first time life still existed but now it was all dying, leaving him the only one immune, utterly alone in a world of his own making. It is his face that the vision ends on._

_She feels herself coming back to her Fade self as a soft voice whispers. “The price of the power of the Tree of Life is yourself. Choose Fen’Mae, Goddess of Life.”_

Nyxlyn wakes up completely, hearing the voice of her Vhenan calling out to her with terrified agony. “Nyxlyn…Vhenan. Please wake up!” He is all but shouting at her.

She opens her eyes and peers up at him and bursts into tears. Her heart in her stomach dying from the pain of the vision.

 

Solas scoops her up sighing in relief and clutching her to his chest to comfort her as much as him. He calms himself down and rocks them back and forth as she sobs her misery out. It feels like hours before she finally stops and pulls out of his arms her emotions retreating back behind the mask she has come to prefect over the months since they parted.

 

“I thought you were dying. I couldn’t pull you out of the Fade.” He rambles.

 

“I felt you there but I couldn’t reach out. It happens sometimes.” She answers vaguely as she pulls further away from him. She stands and looks down at their daughter, a brief flicker of sadness on her face before she it changes to strong determination. Whatever happened in the Fade has her keeping him at a distance.

 

“What happened, Vhenan?” He asks in concern.

 

“I can’t tell you. Don’t ask me again. It is my burden to bare as is the mission you are on is yours.” It’s the only hint she can give him that she herself has an important part in the world. He doesn’t understand and wants to press her for more details but lets the matter drop at the cold look on her face. Instead he asks the question that had been bothering him all throughout the birth of their daughter.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant?”

 

“I didn’t want you to feel suffer anymore guilt or heartbreak if you end up destroying this world. If you didn’t know, you would have only lost me, the sacrifice you are willing to let go of.” Nyxlyn explains sadly. “As you once said to me. “It would be kinder in the long run.” I wanted to save you from anymore pain.”

 

“Oh Vhenan.” He reaches out to her and pulls her in his arms and hugs her. She doesn’t hug him back and it hurts him deeply. “Don’t push me away, my love.”

 

“I have to or I will not be able to do what I need to accomplish.” She sighs, cryptically. “It is time for you to go Fen’Harel. The last orb you’re searching for is located somewhere in the Qunari lands. It is heavily guarded by something ancient so be careful.”

 

Solas flinches at the use of his God name coming out of her without a trace of the emotion she usually uses when she enacts his name. But then he processes what she has said about the foci and pushes her back to stare at her in surprise. How did she know that? She sees the question in his eyes but doesn’t elaborate. “You are not going to stop me?” He finally asks.

 

“I have been telling you for months that I have no wish to stand in your way and I meant it.” Nyxlyn replies, her face showing for the first time the stress of what her life has become. She shakes her head and straightens with determination. She picks up Elindra, hugs both of them while resting her forehead upon his. For a moment they look like the perfect family. She parts from him again, turns and walks to the stairs to the entrance to the corridors. She turns back to him and whispers, “Goodbye Solas.” And is out the door.

 

He is stunned there for a moment before he realizes she is leaving. He runs out trying to catch her. She is at the Eluvian with Leliana, Dorian waiting for the Abelas to open the portal. He stops in surprise as he sees all the elves in the garden bowing to her, even his agents. What shocks him further is the fact that all of the elves’ empty faces shimmered as sapphire Vallaslins of Mythal’s branches appears on their cheeks. Like hers was when he first met her. He remembers the conversation a few months back about the branding. She really did have the ability to brand them. How this was possible baffled him and he couldn’t figure it out. He just stared as she left. The Eluvian closed up behind her instantly not even giving him the chance to go with her.


End file.
